1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for conveying and gently dispensing produce into containers such as bins.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional produce harvesting and packing devices subject the produce to bruising and damage as a result of being dumped into bins or other containers. Considerable bruising results in fruits or vegetables when the energy of the falling articles is absorbed on impact with hard surfaces or other articles already in the bin.
A number of bin fillers have been developed, and include, for example, those described by Jesperson and Jesperson (U.S. Pat. No. 4,965,982) and in Principles and Practices for Harvesting and Handling Fruits and Nuts [Obrien et al. (ed.), AVI Publishing, Westport, Conn. 1983, pp. 257-261, 383-389, and 441-447]. However, despite these advances the need remains for an improved filling device which reduces the damage to the produce.
We have now invented an apparatus for conveying and dispensing produce susceptible to damage upon impact which includes:
a. a frame;
b. an upwardly disposed, revolving conveyor loop supported by the frame;
c. a plurality of projections extending outwardly from the conveyor loop to support and carry produce thereon as the conveyor revolves;
d. side walls positioned on each side of the conveyor loop effective for preventing produce from falling off the sides of the projections; and
e. a cover over at least the lower portion of the conveyor loop on the same side thereof which rotates toward the bottom of the loop, the cover being spaced from the conveyor a distance sufficient to allow the passage of the projections and the produce thereon, and further wherein the cover is open at the bottom of the loop to allow the discharge of produce into the bin.
Each of the conveyor loop, the projections, and the inner surface of the cover plate are constructed of or covered with a kinetic energy absorbing material.
In accordance with this discovery, it is an object of the invention to provide an apparatus for dispensing fruit or vegetables into bins or other containers in a uniform distribution and which minimizes the impact received by the produce.
Another object of this invention is to provide a conveyor/dispenser device which may be used in conjunction with other mechanical harvesters for automated or semi-automated harvesting and packing of fruit or vegetables susceptible to damage upon impact.
Other objectives and advantages of the invention will become readily apparent from the ensuing description.